


Ohanna

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Humans and how to be one [2]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, mentioned past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year ago today, Jumba and Pleekley went back to space. Today is the day they're coming back, and everyone is in for a surprise. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohanna

"Nani? Where are you?" I called into the seemingly empty house I had woken up in.

It was storming and I'd had a nightmare about the night my parents had died. Nights like this, only Nani or Pleekly and a good cup of tea could help me calm down, but never enough to go back to sleep, not in the past year at least.

I reached the kitchen and saw a note on the table. I turned on the light and read it.

 

Lilo,  
David, Stitch, and I went to pick up Jumba and Pleekly. Matthew's still sleeping. We'll be back around seven.  
Nani

 

I sighed and put a put a pot of water on to boil for tea, glancing at the clock. Six o'clock, Matthew would be waking up any minute now.

I added some more water to the pot for oatmeal and got out the bowls and spoons.

Once the oatmeal and my tea were ready, I went down the hall and entered Matthew's room.

"Mattie, it's time to get up. Jumba and Pleekly are coming home today," I said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Jumba?" Matthew said, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, Stitch and your parents went to get them. Now get up. Breakfast is ready and they're getting back in an hour."

"Okay Lilo," Matthew said, climbing out of bed and running to the kitchen.

I gave a laugh and stood, following my nephew into the kitchen. "Be careful Matthew. It's still hot."

"Okay," Matthew said, blowing on the spoon he was about to shove in his mouth. "Why did Jumba and Pleekly leave Lilo?"

"I don't know Mattie," I said sitting down and eating my own oatmeal, "I think we'll find out today."

"Good," Matthew said, "I miss them. Jumba's the only one who took my inventions seriously."

I snorted, "Matt, that's because most of your inventions end up exploding."

"Not all of them do," Matt grumbled, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Put your bowl in the sink. After I get dressed we can put up the banner that we made last week," I said, sipping my tea.

"Okay," Matt said brightly, putting his bowl in the sink, "Can I wear my lab coat?"

"Alright, just this one time," I said, putting my bowl and mug in the sink.

"Yay! Thanks Lilo," Matthew said, running of to his room.

I rolled my eyes fondly and made my way to mine and Stitch's shared bedroom.

I had picked out my ouffit for this day six months ago, a testament to how much I missed Jumba and Pleekly.

Pleekly had made the dress a month before they left, for my birthday. The design was inspired by traditional Japanese style and was a deep navy blue with silver and black accents. I carefully put my hair up in a bun with chopsticks through it to keep it in place. I put on a bit of makeup and slid on my shoes, blue silk slippers that matched my dress.

"Lilo hurry up! They'll be here soon and we still have to put up the banner!" Matthew called up to me.

"I'm coming! Did you take the banner to the living room?"

"Yeah, I got the rope too," Matthew said.

"Good, let's get this thing put up."

...

"Lilo, where are they?" Matthew asked from where he was sitting upside-down on the couch.

"I don't know Mattie," I said, looking out the window. The rain clouds were starting to clear up.

"They're late! Can't you call her?"

"You know she wouldn't pick up in this weather," I said, looking back at him, "You know how we lost our parents."

"Oh, yeah," he said quietly.

I heard the sound of Nani's van coming up the driveway. "They're here!" I said, flinging open the door and running down the stairs.

"Jumba!" I yelled, running up to him and throwing my arms around him.

"Hello little girl," Jumba said with a chuckle, "You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

"I missed you so much. It just isn't the same without you blowing things up."

"We missed you too Lilo," Jumba said.

"Jumba!" Matthew yelled, jumping onto him.

"There's my little scientist. How have your experiments been doing?"

"Mama wouldn't let me do them," Matthew pouted, "But I have lots of ideas!"

Jumba gave a loud laugh. "Good, we will get started immediately. Now why don't you go help Stitch with our bags?"

"Okay!" Matthew said, jumping down and running to the back of the van.

"Does he know Stitch can carry everything by himself?" I asked, walking around the back of the van after Mattie.

"Hey, I want to carry something!"

"He does now," Jumba said, watching Matthew and Stitch.

"Stitch, don't tease Mattie," I scolded, walking up to him and taking one of the bags from the top. "Here Mattie."

"Thanks Lilo!" Matthew said, running up into the house.

"You can't do that to him, you know that."

"Sorry Lilo," Stitch said.

"It's okay," I said, kissing him on the cheek, "Now go make sure he and Jumba don't break anything."

Stitch nodded and went up to the house.

I shook my head after them and made my way around the rest of the van.

"Pleekly, how are you? You sounded exhausted on your last transmission," I said, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm fine Lilo. We brought someone back with us that we want you to meet," Pleekly said, leaning back into the van. "Lilo, this is Bheyleigh, my daughter."

...

"Daughter?" I asked, looking at the baby to Pleekly and back again. "I thought you and Jumba were married."

"We are, Bheyleigh is our daughter," Pleekly said, "Will you hold her while we get her diaper bag?"

I carefully took Bheyleigh from Pleekly. "Is she adopted?" I asked, gently rocking her.

"No. Lilo, Jumba made Stitch and 625 other experiments. Do you think it would be hard for him to make us a child?" Pleekly said, taking a bag from the van.

"So she's your's, both of yours, biologically?" I asked, heading towards the house.

"Yes. You should have seen how surprised Jumba was when he saw that she was a girl. He was sure she was going to be a boy," Pleekly laughed. "You're wearing the dress I made you," he said, smiling softly at me, "It looks good on you."

I smiled. "I knew it would. I wore it on my first date," I said quietly.

"You didn't tell me that," Pleekly said quietly.

"You didn't tell me about Bheyleigh," I countered softly, "Why didn't you tell us why you left?"

"We didn't know if it would work, we didn't want to get any hopes up if she didn't make it. That's why we went to Jumba's lab, it was where she would have the greatest chance of survival."

I was quiet until we were right in front of the door. "It was Stitch. Nani doesn't know."

...

"Lilo," Pleekly rebuked gently, "You love him, right?" I nodded. "He loves you?" I nodded again. "Then you shouldn't hide love."

"I know. I just...I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Scared of what Nani will think? What she will do?"

"Yeah."

"Lilo, she's your sister. She'll love you no matter who you love. Ohanna, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Pleekly," I said, giving him a hug.

We sat in silence for a moment. "So...Stitch?" Pleekly asked.

I blushed. "Yeah. We went to a movie and dinner at that restaurant, you know, the one Nani used to work at, and when we walked home, he kissed me. No warning at all, he just planted it on me. He was so nervous about it, it was sweet," I said, thinking back.

"How long ago was it?"

"A month after you guys left. He said he'd been planing it for two months, it was perfect," I said, a bit wistfully.

"Lilo, Pleekly, why are you still outside?" Nani asked, stepping onto the porch and making her way over to the swing.

"We were just talking," I said, standing, "Have you met Bheyleigh?" I asked, adjusting my hold on the alien baby.

Nani's eyes softened as she looked at the baby. "I have, that's what took us so long. David and Jumba couldn't get the car seat in," she said with a grin. "Now come on back inside, both of you. It's going to start raining again soon."

I nodded and followed Nani into the house, Pleekly behind me. I gave Bheyleigh back to Pleekly and went to find Stitch when I saw that he wasn't in the living room.

"Hey, you're missing the party," I said when I finally found Stitch in our bedroom, laying on his bed.

"I know, it's just crowded down there," Stitch said, opening his arms to me.

I quickly crossed the room and laid down in Stitch's arms. "I told Pleekly," I said, snuggling closer to him.

"What did he say?" Stitch asked, pulling me even closer.

"He scolded me for not telling Nani," I said softly.

Stitch nodded. After a minute of quiet he asked, "Do you ever miss it? The old me? Before the glitch?"

I thought for a moment. About a year before Mattie was born, Stitch had gotten another glitch. The only way Jumba had been able to save him was to make him a new body and transplant Stitch's brain into the new body.

The result was a boy my age, a surfer with expressive blue eyes and dark brown hair, who aged normally, unlike the original.

"No," I said after some thought. "You're still the same Stitch on the inside, and that's all that matters. Plus, Stitch 1.0 was cute. Stitch 2.0 is smoking hot," I added with a giggle, "And the look on Myrtle's face the first time she saw you was priceless too."

Stitch cracked a grin, "It was," he said, "We better get back to the others," he said getting up.

"Aw, I had just gotten comfortable," I whined, getting up as well.

"I'll make it up to you later," Stitch promised, leading me from the room.

...

"Lilo, I need your help," Pleekly said, holding a squalling Bheyleigh.

"With what?" I asked as the baby was thrust into my arms. She looked up at me and stopped crying.

I cooed down at the little girl, "Hey Sweetheart, why were you crying, huh? Are you hungry? Or do you need a diaper change? Or do you just need a cuddle?" I asked, cuddling her close to me.

Then I realized the room was dead silent. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleekly in disbelief, Mattie in jealousy, and Stitch...I couldn't identify all of the emotions in Stitch's eyes, but I knew I saw love somewhere in the mix.

"What?" I asked, a little intimidated by all the eyes.

"You're magic Lilo, pure magic," Pleekly muttered, falling down on the couch, "She's been crying like that since you left the room. How do you do it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It was the same way with Mattie, remember?" I said, gently bouncing the baby alien. "You're just sleepy aren't you Bhey-Bhey. And everyone was being too loud."

She yawned in agreement, "I bet it's been a long, long day for you baby girl," I said, slowly walking towards Jumba and Pleekly's room to lay her down for a nap.

I re-entered the living room five minutes later, Mattie's old baby monitor in hand. "So, does anyone else want an explanation, or is it just me?" I asked, sitting on the couch between Stitch and Nani. "You two go to outer space for a year, and when you come back, you have a baby."

Pleekly blinked a couple of times, shaking himself from the shock. "Uh, yeah. Well after Mattie was born and all that, I realized that I wanted a baby too."

"Took him whole year to tell me. I thought he was mad," Jumba said with an ironic laugh, "Had already been working on it, since we married. Finished theories and plans and we took off to do real work."

"And she's biologically yours? No other crazy alien predators or anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Jumba.

"No, only my DNA, and Pleekly's," Jumba said, "Our daughter is no science experience."

"Finally he gets it," Pleekly muttered.

"Then if you did everything here, why were you gone for so long?" I asked, pulling my feet up under me.

"There were...unforeseen complications. There were five in the beginning, Bheyleigh is only one who survived. Pleekly insisted on carrying her," Jumba said, wrapping an arm around his husband.

"Wait, you were pregnant?" I asked, turning to Pleekly.

"Yeah," he said softly, "The morning sickness sucked, and the cravings were weird. It drove Jumba crazy."

Jumba nodded, grumbling good-naturedly. "No, enough talk. Matt will explode if we stall any longer," he said, standing and holding out a hand to Mattie.

Mattie jumped up off the couch and ran to Jumba, grabbing his hand. "Let's go Jumba! Mama wouldn't even let me go in the lab while you were gone."

"Well, then we have lost ground, don't we?" Jumba said with a chuckle, "I brought along some of the newest inventions from the Galatic Federation for you to look at. We can't have your skills going dull can we?"

"No weapons in the house!" Nani yelled after them.

"I'm going to get Bheyleigh before they wake her up," I said, following the two inventors out of the room, "She can finish napping in my room."

"I'll come with you. I have some homework to finish," Stitch said, standing and heading towards our room.

I grinned at him and quickly grabbed Bheyleigh, speed-walking to the elevator that led to mine and Stitch's room.

"Hey Gorgeous," Stitch said, looking up from his homework at me.

"Hey Handsome," I said back, laying Bheyleigh down on his bed. "Is that Bio still giving you trouble?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said, his head falling to rest on the desk. "I swear Mr. Duvall has it out for me."

I laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be able to think faster than a super computer?"

"I don't think that part transferred," he muttered.

I started to say something when Bheyleigh started crying. I quickly made my way back to the bed and picked Bhey up, sitting on the bed where she had been a moment before. "Can you go get the diaper bag from Pleekly? I think she's hungry."

Stitch nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with the green and purple diaper bag.

I carefully unwrapped the blanket from around Bheyleigh. "Hold her please," I said, taking the diaper bag from Stitch and handing him the baby.

He looked awkward at first, then he seemed to get the hang of it and his hold on her seemed much more natural. I grinned at him and quickly got a bottle ready for here.

"Do you want to feed her or should I?" I asked, walking back to the bed.

"I'll do it," Stitch said, reaching out for the bottle.

I handed it to him with a grin. "I remember doing this with Mattie," I said, sitting next to him and resting my head on his upper arm.

I felt the rumble of Stitch's laugh. "Maybe next time it'll be our child," he said, watching my face for a reaction.

"I don't think so. Nani's already pregnant again. Maybe the one after that. It'll be at least five years Stitch, we're only 15."

"You've thought about it?" Stitch asked, shifting Bheyleigh to burp her.

"You're my boyfriend Stitch, of course I have," I said, taking Bheyleigh from Stitch, "Now for the fun part. Diaper changing."

Stitch stood and dug a diaper and wipes from the bag, passing them to me as I laid Bhey on the bed, "This is why I let you have the bottom bunk," I joked, deftly changing her diaper, "Still got it."

Stitch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's just like riding a bike, you never forget."

"But stinkier," I chimed, scooping Bhey and moving to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. "I knew we'd find a use for this piece of junk," I joked, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Hey, I'm hurt," Stitch said, pressing a hand to his chest. "That chair took me a whole semester to make."

"I know, and I love it," I said, giving Stitch a kiss on the cheek. "When we get her to sleep I'll help you with your Bio homework."

"Thanks," Stitch said, going back to his desk, "This is killing me."

I laughed softly, Bheyleigh was fast asleep. "I think that's the point of high school. So what are you stuck on?" I asked, laying Bhey on the bed and standing behind Stitch.

"Number one," he muttered, thumping his head on the desk.

"Let me see," I said, reaching for the paper.

...

Three hours, four subjects, and five broken pencils later, Nani called us down to lunch.

It was the loud, riotous occasion that I had missed in the past year. Add a new family member who constantly had to be held and you get just plain chaos.

"We're going for a drive in the hovercraft Nani!" I said when lunch was over, grabbing Stitch's hand and pulling him out of the house.

"Be back by dark!" Nani called from her spot by the sink.

"Yes ma'am!"

...

"Do you really want to tell her? I'm fine with it, but I just want you to be sure, you were so adamant she didn't know in the beginning," Stitch asked, watching me as I piloted the craft to a small uncharted island our cousins had made just for us.

"I'm sure," I said, landing the craft next to the fort/cabin that was the only structure on the island. "It's been a year. If we ever want to get married or something more than what we have now, we need to tell Nani and David."

"Alright Butifa, we can tell them when we get back," Stitch said, opening the door.

"Good," I said, following him into the one room cabin.

...

"Nani, Stitch and I need to tell you something," I said at dinner a few hours later.

"What is it Lilo? Matthew, don't chew with your mouth open."

"We have been dating for almost a year now," I said, tightening my hold on Stitch's hand.

Nani just smiled.

"You knew?" Stitch asked, a lazy grin spreading over his face as he put his arm on the back of my chair.

"Mother's intuition," Nani said, taking a bite of her dinner.

"Or a little one eyed green alien who can't keep his mouth shut?" I asked, glaring at Pleekly.

"I didn't say a word to Nani. Jumba had to beg for an hour before I told him!"

"Lilo, I knew from the beginning. After you left for your date."

"How?" Stitch and I asked at the same time.

"Like I said, mother's intuition," Nani shrugged, looking at David, "You couldn't see it?" she asked, seeing her husband's confused expression.

"I...I can honestly say I didn't," David said, re-gaining use of his jaw. "A year?"

"Almost, it'll be a year in one month," Stitch said, before I could speak.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked Nani, shooting Stitch a glare for being able to stomach all of this so easily.

"I figured you would tell us when you were ready. And you seemed...off the past year. Like you would go off if I confronted you about anything."

She wasn't wrong. I had felt on edge the whole past year. Only seeing Jumba and Pleekly again, Bheyleigh for the first time, seeing my Ohana whole again, expanded even, had made me feel like my feet were back on solid ground. Made me feel the semblance of normal I had known and loved for the past 10 years, since I had met Stitch.

I shrugged and picked at my plate for a minute.

"Lilo?" Pleekly asked, watching me from across the table.

"I...I just, couldn't-didn't feel...right," I said softly, looking up at him. "We're Ohana, if one of us is gone, I just...it hurts," I said, feeling a couple of tears run down my face. "An-and with two of you gone..."

I felt Stitch's arm around me and felt Pleekly wrap his arms around me from behind.

"But we're back now," I heard Pleekly whisper, "Our Ohana is whole again."

I smiled and leaned back to look at him, "Not just whole, better," I said, looking towards Bheyleigh.

Pleekly nodded in agreement, "Much better."


End file.
